You Could Call it Fate
by Vampiregirl811
Summary: Takes place during New Moon. Edward is gone and Bella doesn't know what to feel. She is captured by a group of vampires who want revenge on a certain Cullen. A bit OOC on Bella's part, but still her normal self, but not wrapped around guys as much.
1. Who to call?

**Hey guys!**

**Normally I write HP fics, but I just saw Breaking Dawn Part one and I fell in LOVE with Carlisle. And it turns out my friend actually saw Peter Facinelli on her cruise because their waiter said, "Look it's that guy from Twilight" I almost strangled her. Lol. Anyway I hope you like it :)**

**Not cannon (well duh) except for Alice/Jasper and Rose/Emmet, but I may change some facts. Just putting that out there. Don't yell at me please :)**

**Btw, Esme doesn't exist. Even though I do love her.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: Alysha813. A fellow Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Peter Facinelli, Alan Rickman, and Carlisle Cullen fan who inspired me to write this fic.**

Nothing. I felt almost nothing. Months after I still felt nothing—hatred, sorrow, boredom, loneliness, embarrassment—none of those. I guess it's because I didn't know what to feel. The fact was, I wasn't embarrassed. I didn't really feel lonely.

If I would say I could feel _one_ thing, it would probably be the feeling that I was abandoned. I don't know what exactly that feeling would be. I sit alone at lunch, I don't hang out with friends, and Charlie is getting worried. I don't feel lonely… just _abandoned_.

Part of me craved _him_ at certain times, but sometimes I feel like maybe this was how it was supposed to be. Maybe I wasn't supposed to be with Edward. It's been months, and if he really wanted me he would have come earlier. He wouldn't have been able to stand being away from me like I felt at times.

But getting over him sounded nearly impossible—after all, I _was_ head over heels for him. But obviously he doesn't love me as I loved him. So I guess it's just time to move on.

"Morning, Bella," Charlie mumbled as I opened the refrigerator for some orange juice.

"Good morning," I responded as I poured myself a glass. I made myself a bowl of Rice Crispies and we both sat down in silence as we ate. It was 7:00 on a Saturday morning.

"Bella," Charlie started after clearing his throat, "I think I'm going to go fishing today for a while. Might not be back until late…"

"Dad, go ahead," I said, "I have to run some errands anyway. Maybe go to the library, grocery store, clothing store, get some gas, all that stuff,"

"Alright, alright," Charlie mumbled, but happy that I was going to be doing something besides sulk around the house, "I'll probably be back around 8…maybe 10 if we catch a really good one,"

"Go for it," I forced a smile. After breakfast, he got up and left to change in his room. When I was finished, I went to bathroom to brush my teeth and take a quick shower. When I was done, Charlie was waiting patiently outside to wait his turn. I really respected him for stuff like that.

Charlie left a few minutes later, leaving the house to me. I did have to run some errands, so it wasn't a complete lie. That eased my conscience a little bit.

I left to get changed into my dark blue jeans, grey shirt, and my red jacket. I brushed my hair and grabbed my bag with my wallet and other needs and headed out the door. First, I went to the gas station to fill up the tank. Thrilling.

So instead of boring all of you readers with the details of how I went shopping for clothes and food and unpacking the clothes and food, I will just move on.

I finished chores around the house, I cleaned the dishes, cleaned my car, had lunch, and did all of my homework and it was only 2:00. Great. Sighing I felt like taking a walk.

I hoped in my car and started driving away from my house, not really thinking about where I was driving, just one person. Edward Cullen. The bastard.

He told me he was leaving, told me he didn't want me, told me to practically get lost, and then left me in the middle of a forest. _Who does that?_

Finally, I was feeling another emotion besides indifference. I pulled over on the side of the road and walked out into the woods. Stepping over rocks and sticks and tripping a few times. When I was able to turn around in a circle and only see the woods, I sat on the nearest boulder looking out into the deepest part of the forest. I clung to my jacket and shivered. It was December.

Why did he leave me? There must be some rational reason for him wanting to leave me. I sighed and ran my hand through my long dark brown hair. It doesn't matter. He's gone for good and it's time to move on. I can't and won't live like this. Not because of him.

I felt a tear roll down my eye and didn't bother wiping it away_. If he wanted to leave then fine. Go ahead. I'll move on to someone better._ But even to myself it didn't sound convincing.

Get a grip! I don't need my world to revolve around Edward or any guy. I smiled a bit to myself and wiped away the final tears on my finger and looked at them. They would be the last I would cry for Edward Cullen.

I picked myself up from off the rock and headed back over to my car. It was only 5:00. Charlie shouldn't be home for another few hours. I decided to go to the shopping center that was closets home to buy some more clothes since I had a few extra cash on me.

I arrived to a clothing store whose name did not bother me and walked in and sighed at the warm heat. Idly I walked through the aisles, browsing the clothes and shoes and etc. After a while I noticed a pair of eyes on me. I turned to look but found no one. The shop was getting eerily cold and silent.

I felt my heart beat faster and the blood flood into my face and gulped. It didn't make things better when the light flickered over my head. A sudden _ding! _made me flinch. Someone just entered the shop. I inched myself closer and closer to the exit and sounds of laughter and whispers were becoming less and less incoherent.

Spanish. Great. You're in America for Christ's sake. Speak English. I rounded a corner to see the men but I continued looking as if I was innocently browsing the clothes.

"Oi!" One shouted. I thought it was directed toward me, as I was the only one near them in the store, but I didn't dare move. Well, not until I was forced to move 180 degrees toward the men.

There were three of them. All were around my height if not a little taller. I looked at them oddly and one said in broken English, "You want to come wit' us now for tonight?"

"No, not really," I refrained from using "asswipe" I reached for my phone, but it wasn't in my pocket. Damn. Must have left it in my car.

The one that spoke growled and said, "You sure missy?" and held onto something that looked strikingly similar to a dagger. I don't think it was a question.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, thank you," I tried not to say it coolly, but I think it came out a bit rushed and broken. Smooth.

One of the fatter men stepped closer into the light. I gasped. He looked Hispanic, but when he came into the light he had pale white skin and red eyes that looked invisible in the poorly lit area of the store. My breath hitched and the man scowled at me and whispered, his breath smelled of rust and I crinkled my nose in disgust, "You know what I am?"

"Yes," I whispered harshly. The man laughed in response.

"Idiot," he snickered, "You know nothing,"

"Leave me alone," I said trying to push my way away from the men. The two men that probably didn't speak English guessed I was trying to escape and blocked the door. Jackasses.

"You want to know more?" He whispered in my ear, "Become like us? Killer?"

I looked at him through haunting eyes. If I wanted to be a vampire that was because I wanted to be with Edward forever—but he obviously didn't want to be with me so I guess the answer was pretty clear.

"No," I said coolly.

He laughed through a sneer and said, "You don't get to choose. We," he gestured at the two other men, "Didn't get to choose,"

"Why would you want me?" I resisted rolling my eyes.

"Because we 'ave seen you with the other vampires that live here. Disgraces that's what they is. Not drinking 'uman blood? Bah! Treachery to our kind that is what that is!"

He grew angry now, his red eyes glaring into my brown ones. I looked around to see where in the bloody hell was the store manager, then I saw one of the men guarding the door's badge. Great.

"What they do is brave," I couldn't help to stand up to them. They _do_ do the right thing by not killing humans.

The man spat a laugh though no spit came out, "We 'ave a job for you. We make you captive; they come to look for you,"

"Well, that won't happen since Edward left. They don't care about me anymore,"

The man took a step back and said, "You tell me those vam'pires don't care about you?" He asked putting the wrong stress mark on vampires which bugged me for some slight reason.

"No," I said. Well, that wasn't entirely true. It was probably 95% true…Alice still hasn't answered my emails yet…

"Lies," He snarled, "They will come. When they do, you will die. They will die. No more treasonous vam'pires,"

"What did they ever do to you?"

"Nothing," He said making a face of fake contemplation, "Just annoyed us. Blood traitors that's what they are. No pun intended of course," He laughed at his joke, "they also killed my brother, Miguel. Carlisle said 'e killed too many people. That's bull sheet, he was 'ungry! Then that bastard killed 'im!" His anger grew but he took in shallow breathes, "You will be the bait for the family. One by one they will come, and one by one each Cullen will die,"

"You're kidding yourself if you think you can beat the Cullen's," I laughed, "You can't beat them,"

"We know foolish girl," He slapped me across the face, "You will be the bait. I will make sure to lead them all in separately without the other knowing,"

I just shook my head. That was impossible. Alice would see this…would she? She wasn't responding to my emails. Maybe she didn't care about me. Carlisle was gone. Edward was gone. Jasper was with Alice, but I was sort of afraid of him. Rosalie hated me, and Emmet was with Rosalie (who hated me). I guess I'm out of luck.

I gulped, and the vampires seemed to think I was scared and got excited. Great. The English speaking vampire yelled at the other two in some foreign language and soon I was being gagged and then dragged out of the shop and into the streets.

People around who saw were either oblivious or inconsiderate because they just walked right on my three buff men dragging a young girl against her will down the street.

When we were out of the small town, I was thrown over one of the man's shoulders and he began running. Before I knew it, we were in the middle of the forest and I was gasping for breath. It looked familiar. Wait. I was here today. Just around an hour ago!

I looked around. There it was! The boulder I was sitting on. Small world.

"Now what?" I asked the men as soon as my attention went back to the pacing men who were strangely handsome. Not like the Cullen's but more of they just weren't ugly. I bet they were ugly before they were changed.

"We wait. They will be here soon. And then I will be able to avenge my brother,"

"Don't you get it? Edward left me! None of that family cares about me anymore," Saying the truth out loud really changed the overall effect of everything.

"Oh, I am sure they will come," The man said assuredly. I just rolled my eyes. They would find out eventually.

My eyes wandered back to the boulder and something silver caught my eye. I squinted and almost gasped—my cell phone. It must have dropped out of my pocket.

I could call…who? Not Charlie (obvious reasons) or any other human; I couldn't call Edward (more obvious reasons); couldn't call Alice, she was ignoring me and I may only get one shot at a call (that is if I can reach my phone and dial someone before they notice);couldn't call Rosalie, Emmet, or Jasper (didn't have their numbers). That left one person.

Carlisle Cullen. Yes he was gone, but I had his number, he wasn't ignoring me (well we haven't actually talked so I guess that doesn't really count), he was a doctor, but overall—he was a vampire who could help me.

I'm not sure if Alice is seeing anything right now, but I've made up my mind to call Carlisle Cullen if I get the phone.

I would smile at my brilliant plan, but I'm not naïve. I know that in order to get the phone I must first wait until all the vampires are gone, or are far enough away that I can sprint and get my phone, then find Carlisle on my contacts, scream or yell or say my location before the other vampires kill me, or… wait a minute...

"Excuse me?" I piped up. The three men looked my way. I felt a bead of sweat roll down my face despite the freezing weather.

"What do you want?" the English speaking one snapped.

"Well," I started off, "If you really want the vampires to come, I think I can help you,"

The English speaking vampire roared with laughter, and the others joined in but I doubted they knew why they were laughing. Spineless wonders.

"And why…would you… want that…do you think we are…_stupid_?" The vampire managed to say between fits of laughter.

"No. I thought you just wanted the Cullen's to come faster," I shrugged, "But if not then we can wait until eternity. You may be alive, but I will be dead and of no use to you. Oh well,"

The English speaking vampire stopped laughing, and the others quickly followed suit, "What do you mean? Do you think we are—"

"I already told you," I groaned pretending to be impatient; "I don't think you are stupid. If you were stupid you would have made sure I didn't have a cell phone to call anyone,"

The vampire looked taken aback, probably his way of blushing. Then he smirked and said, "What would another mindless human be able to do to 'elp you?"

Bella smirked, "You forget that my ex-boyfriend is a vampire who could crush you bones,"

"You told us that 'e doesn't car for you," He mocked a sad face.

"But I happen to have a certain man on my contacts who may interest you," I said slyly.

"And who may that be little one?"

"Carlisle Cullen,"

The man yelled something in his foreign language that must have meant something like, "Search her pockets!" or "Pretend to molest her!" because soon the two burly men were searching me for what I guessed was the phone with the contact on it.

"I don't have my phone with me," I called over the men's shoulders, "You aren't stupid because you made sure I didn't have a phone. Remember?"

The vampire looked offended, but then smiled and said, "Tell us where the phone is and you will—"

"I don't need our lies," I shook my head, "We have a similar goal if you think about it. I want to get out of here, and you want to murder someone. Both involve vampires. I need the vampire you want to kill to save me. I call the vampire you want to murder, Carlisle, and he comes to save me. At the same time, you want me to call him so you will murder him.

"You see, we both think this will turn out differently. You believe you will avenge your brother, and I think I will be saved and not murdered. Calling Carlisle may be the best mistake you made, or the worst blessing to miss,"

I gave myself a mental high five for stumping the vampire. That's how you do it. Bella style. The vampire opened and closed his mouth before saying, "Where is your phone? We are calling your boyfriend's father,"

**How'd I do? Hope you liked it!**

**-Vampire girl**

**PS: ignore any grammar mistakes—not beta'd, I'll do better in the next chapter :)**


	2. Save Me

**Hello loves!**

**Just finished writing chapter one, haven't uploaded it yet…well if ya'll are reading this than I probably did…yeah…anyway….**

**Hope you enjoy…Still "T" I think…may go up or down….depends on my mood…probably not down…**thinks****

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:**  
><strong>CarlisleLover1234—my first reviewer. I hope you stick with this until the end :)<strong>

*****BELLA SWAN POV*****

"My phone is over there by that rock," I pointed. Then English speaking vampire glared at me then yelled something in his language to the other men and the scrambled up to get the phone.

The vampire inspected the phone before handing it to me. I looked at the vampire and asked, "Who-what is your name?"

He smiled, exposing his pearly white teeth, "Tell him it's his old friend Luke and his pals Abraham and Richie," The other vampires' heads shot up at the mention of their names.

I nodded and flipped the phone open. My heart beat faster and harder each beat that I wouldn't be surprised if I cracked something.

_Ring_. I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes saying a quick prayer. _Ring_. If this doesn't work, then they will kill me. _Ring_. If he doesn't pick up, they will have no reason _not_ to kill me. _Ring_. My God please please please pick up. _Ring_. I felt a tear slip from my closed eyes. Then I heard a, "Hello this is Carlisle Cullen," but I realized it was a voicemail before I could open my mouth. In his English accent he continued, "I'm sorry I couldn't get to the phone. Leave your name and number and I will get back to you. Have a great day!" _Beep_.

I took a deep breath, "Hey, Carlisle. It's Bella. I-I'm here with Luke and his…_pals_ Abraham and Richie. I need you Carlisle," My voice cracked, "Please pick up. Please come. They're going to kill me, Carlisle. Please come," Then the phone was snatched out of my hand and Luke said, "We are in the forest where it happened a few decades ago. Remember? You have 12 hours starting on my watch to save her. Starting now,"

Luke snapped the phone shut and crunched it under his feet. I winced. When he was satisfied, he leaned down and said, "We have time until 6 in the morning don't you think?" I shivered but held my icy glare.

In one quick moment, my jacket was thrown off and his finger scratched my arm, but no blood was spilled. I hissed in pain.

"Why do you want to kill him so much?" I cried as he slapped me across the face and the other men snickered.

"To avenge my brother," he hissed at me. Then he turned to the advancing vampires and yelled at them in some language and they turned around and fled.

"What are you doing?"

He smirked at me and said, "Abe and Rich aren't as tamed as I am with human blood. They had to leave. Besides," He added slyly, "We need you alive and human. At least, for 12 more hours,"

I gulped.

"Oh my goodness what a surprise!" Cried Mrs. White when she saw a very familiar man walk into the hospital, "It's so great to see you,"

He smiled and replied, "Likewise," and shook her hand. Sheryl White was a plump woman in her mid-40s with bright red hair and bright green eyes.

"So what are you doing back here?" Sheryl asked.

He smiled and said, "It seems I have forgotten my cell phone in my locker,"

Sheryl smirk at him and said, "And you _now_ remember? It's been at least 3 or 4 months!" He laughed and said, "I haven't really had a reason to use it, actually. I've been searching for it, but now I need so I came here to see if I left it here,"

Sheryl shook her head and chuckled, "I will never understand you, Mr. Cullen. Here's the key to the downstairs. It's not been the same without you here,"

He smiled, thanked her, and took the key and headed down to where his old office was. Mr. Cullen wasn't only getting his cell phone.

Mr. Cullen was trailing Edward because he was trying to find Victoria to kill her, but he was having no luck. He told everyone that he was teaching at a school, but in fact he was trying to find Edward. He needed to get some human blood to pass through a vampire clan down in Venezuela. Normally, vampire would just get a human hostage to die, but he didn't want to kill anyone.

So he traveled to get some blood back at the hospital. That and he forgot his phone. It eased his conscience that he didn't tell a complete lie. Opening his locker, he pocketed his phone, telling himself he would check it as soon as he went back to the house.

He left the hospital and waved at Sheryl, "Be sure to text me sometime,"

He smiled and replied, "Of course. I'll be back to visit as soon as I can," But he knew he wouldn't see Sheryl again unless fate called.

As soon as he was in his black Mercedes S55 AMG, he drove back to his house to get his blood samples to give to the clan. As he was driving, he looked over his messages.

2 voicemails from Alice, 3 text messages from Sheryl, and 1 voicemail from Bella, a text from Alice-wait what?

He took a double take at his phone. Yep. That was definitely Bella. He pulled into the garage and looked at his phone curiously. Why was she calling him?

He opened his phone and clicked the messages. Immediately Bella's soft voice said, "Hey, Carlisle. It's Bella. I-I'm here with Luke and his…pals Abraham and Richie. I need you Carlisle. Please pick up. Please come. They're going to kill me, Carlisle. Please come," There was a rustling sound and the phone was given (or snatched from Bella) to Luke, "We are in the forest where it happened a few decades ago. Remember? You have 12 hours starting on my watch to save her. Starting now," There was a beep and Alice's message played, "Carlisle! Bella is in trouble! I can't see exactly what is happening, but I can tell she is. He wants you. Oh my God Carlisle pick up your damn phone!" _Beep_.

If his face could pale any more, it would. They…they have Bella. Why Bella? What is Bella to them? Carlisle's breath hitched. Edward. They knew that he loved her, and they're going to bribe him. My God.

Carlisle sat down on the floor of the garage and thought deeply. What was he going to do? He groaned. He had no plan, no time—time… He checked his phone. The message was sent around 4 hours ago. Great. She had only a few more hours to live if he didn't think of something.

He stood up and started pacing. He was just going to have to go and save her. God knows what they are doing to the poor girl now. He shivered. He took off running towards the place where it happened. Oh he remembered. He remembered like it was yesterday.

A few decades back, there were news reports near the mountains in Washington about slaughters left and right, no blood left in the victim, disappearances, and the 'epidemic' was coming closer. As soon as Carlisle had the facts straight, he went and found the vampire who was committing all of the crimes.

His name was Miguel. He was a newborn, changed by his brother. Miguel was evil. Pure evil. Tried to kill Carlisle of course. Carlisle was able to rip apart his body and burn it before his brother Luke found out. When he did, it was too late. Luke had been tracking Carlisle ever since—sending in vampires trying to do the dirty work of disposing him.

Carlisle was easily able to kill all of them without the others knowing, he just had to come up with quick, spontaneous ideas so Alice wouldn't be suspicious, and recite Shakespeare or poems so Edward wouldn't know anything.

Never had they had a hostage. Maybe that was because there was no one special on his life. He had no mate. There were times when he thought he was in love, but they turned on him as soon as they found out his secret. It was hard to find someone who could accept you as you are, as he found out the hard way.

Did they choose Bella because of Edward? Maybe he would never know. All he had to do was get out of there alive and take Bella home. It was around 1 a.m. Bella must have been there for hours. He cursed himself for not coming sooner—even if he had no idea nor was it his fault.

He stopped abruptly when he heard a high pitch scream in agony. Bella. He sprinted off where the scream came from, and luckily he smelled no blood. They weren't going to do anyting. He still had time.

He stopped short next to the vampire that was abusing Bella and said, "Here I am. Let her go. She has nothing to do with this,"

"Carlisle?" I gasped through my pain. He paid no attention. He was glaring at Luke.

I was covered in bruises, sweat and tears. I was surprised there was no blood. Surprised, but glad at least. I shivered in the cold, brisk air as the two men glared at each other.

"Where are your other friends?" Carlisle asked.

"Do you really have time to ask questions?" Luke spat, "Look at her. She is dying, and you come now. You coward,"

Carlisle didn't look at me, but he replied, "Let her go,"

Luke gave a sick laugh and said, "I will kill this 'uman. Then I will kill you. Miguel will be avenged!"

"Bella has nothing to do with this," Carlisle said in a murderous voice, "Let her go or I will kill you,"

"Before talk about who is killing who, let's go back to what you said first. I believe this 'uman 'as everything to do with it,"

"What are talking about?" Carlisle said annoyed.

"You Cullen's are so arrogant," Luke sneered, "You believe you are the only ones with special powers. Or if you don't then you pretend like you are! Just because you're clan can read minds, predict the future, and control emotions doesn't mean we can't. Doesn't mean anyone can't—doesn't mean Miguel couldn't!"

Luke panted hard, even though his lungs weren't waiting for the air. He turned back to be and slapped me across the face. I screamed and Carlisle yelled, "STOP!"

"Not until I die. Anyway, my brother could change his appearance at will. He had a real talent! And you murdered him. But luckily, I also have a talent that can help me survive. I cannot control the mood around, but I feel it, and I can tell who is feeling what even in a room full of people with different emotions. It is easy to tell which person is your enemy that way. I can read emotions that are present, even if that person doesn't know they are feeling it. I feel what that feels," he said referring to me, "and I feel what you feel. You love her and she loves you even if you both don't know it. Isn't it sweet?" He sneered.

Carlisle glared at Luke, still not looking at me and said, "You used her to bribe me. Here I am. Kill me and let her go,"

"Carlisle no!" I screamed, "No way. No, you can't—" I was silence by the back of a hand and a grunt saying, "Quiet,"

"Would you really?" He said menacingly, "Would you risk yourself going to Hell, just to save this stupid human?"

"Yes," Carlisle said.

"NO!" I screamed, "Kill me. Please. Don't kill him," Again with the back of the hand. Instead of ignoring me this time, he came up to me and lifted me off the ground by my hair.

I squirmed but I wasn't able to get away. He dragged me by my hair to Carlisle's feet. I panted on my hands and knees, completely embarrassed at my half naked body and shivering from the cold. I couldn't bring myself to look into his golden eyes.

"You want to risk your immortality for _this_?"

"I would risk anything," My breath hitched as he said it. Would he?

"As would I for my brother! Now you will pay. You will feel everything that I felt when I found his burning body in the woods. Everything,"

Then I was being dragged on my stomach by my hair, then all of a sudden, dropped. I heard growls and sticks crunching, and screams. I looked up.

The other vampires came, and Carlisle was attacking all of them. It was amazing. He ripped off Luke's left arm, and was currently throwing another on the ground and stomping on his chest. He didn't look like Carlisle I knew. He looked like a killer.

Luke howled in pain and crawled over to me, and I scrambled up and started limping away. No use of course; had to try.

He pulled a curved knife out of his pocket and put it in front my neck and screamed, "CARLISLE!" At the time, Carlisle was ripping apart either Rich or Abraham and whichever one was the victim was howling in pain. The other was trying in vain to kick Carlisle, but he was too fast. But when he heard his name he and the other vampires froze and looked over.

Carlisle stood up with his hand raised and said, "Don't do it. Please," Now he was begging. That kind freaked me out because he was no longer confident. Luke dug the knife deeper in my neck but no blood fell. Thank God. I couldn't deal with two vampires tearing me apart and having a knife dug into my neck at the same time.

The next moment happened so fast it seemed as if it was in slow motion. Carlisle ran up to Luke and turned his head 180 degrees and twisted his arm in an awkward angle so the knife was no longer pointing toward me.

Carlisle was then battling the other vampires who were still alive, but he was losing. He was getting slower, and taking in more hits. Come on, Bella think! I told myself.

I looked at the dead Luke and his knife. I had an idea. I took the knife from his hand and cut the palm of my hand to draw blood.

The two vampire's heads shot up and inched toward me, but Carlisle was on top of them before they could get any closer. He ripped of one of the vampires head, and stomped on the other's chest. While both were unmoving, he ripped of both of their arms and legs, and the one with the head howled in pain before Carlisle ripped his head off.

He glared down at the bodies with his murderous look still present. After a few minutes his gaze turned to me and in a blink of an eye he was by my side.

"Are you alright?" He asked a few feet away from me, but I didn't look at him.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said softly, "Let's fine some firewood," And knowing what I meant by that, he followed suit, but I could feel his gaze on me.

While I was collecting the wood, I had time to think. Is what Luke said true? Did I love Carlisle and just not know it? Was that even possible? I thought I loved Edward.

But that was right. I _loved_ Edward—past tense. If he didn't want me then whatever, I don't care. My life doesn't need to revolve around him—or anyone.

I met Carlisle with an armful of wood and dumped it in the huge pile that Carlisle collected. It made mine look really pathetic. I felt myself blush.

Carlisle lit the wood, and immediately the whole pile lit up like a bone fire. Carlisle easily grabbed the bodies and tossed them into the fire, which made the flames grow higher. When the bodies were completely disintegrated and the fire was out, Carlisle walked up to me and for a few long moments no one said anything.

"That was a really brave thing you did," He whispered, "Come on we should get you home,"

I just nodded, still not looking into his eyes. Carlisle took a step closer to me and held my chin with his finger and lifted my head up so he could look into my eyes. At first I tried to fight him, but then I gave in and looked into his golden eyes.

They were soft, sad, and it looked like if he could cry he would, "What's wrong?" I asked.

He just shook his head and said, "We should get you home before Charlie gets worried,"

"Too late. He's probably shitting bricks right now,"

Carlisle laughed and took off his jacket and wrapped it around my bare shoulders. I gave him a small smile up at him in thanks.

We walked through the forest and after a while Carlisle said, "This may be easier if you ride on my back," I nodded and he helped me onto his back. I swore his breath hitched, but that was probably my mind playing tricks or wishful thinking.

Wait. Wishful thinking? No. Did I want him to love me? Is what Luke said a bluff, or could it be true? Could I be in love with Carlisle Cullen?

For some reason that didn't wrong in anyway.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and be sure to review this and tell me what you thought! I'll be updating soon so SUBSCRIBE please :)**

**I didn't like this chapter the best, but don't worry there is still some more action to come :P and I think I liked the third chapter better. Hehehe I know something you don't. LOL. **

**Jk I freaking love you guys. Especially those who are actually reading this pointless authors note…**

**~Vampire Girl~**


	3. A Confession

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, can't wait to see how you like this chappy :)**

**Enjoy! Also: **_**IMPORTANT READ: **_**Carlisle doesn't know what Edward is up to. He kinda wandered on his own o.O. Nor does he know exactly what Edward told Bella when he "broke up" with her.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:**

**Nukey92—Thanks for liking my phrase in the first chapter. It made me laugh to :)**

Let me tell you this: It doesn't get any more awkward then sitting in shot gun in this guys car (who happens to be a vampire) who saved your life from other vampires (one of which told us that we both secretly love each other) in dead silence other then the slow humming of the otherwise silent engine. Carlisle had taken me to his house to let me throw on some of Alice's clothes so I wouldn't have to go to my house in practically rags.

"Are you feeling alright?" Carlisle asked me in his adorable English accent as he looked at the road ahead of him. Oh my God. I did not just say adorable in my head (even if it was).

"Peachy I guess. I'm not sure what to say to Charlie that won't give him a heart attack,"

Carlisle smiled but continued looking at the road, "We'll think of something,"

I couldn't hold back a laugh, "What, are we just going to wing it?"

Carlisle gave a small smile (In my head I called it cute) and said, "Why not? I'm sure everything will turn out okay,"

There was another long silence before I asked, "Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Are there more vampire out there like that? I mean ones trying to kill you?"

Carlisle smiled and replied, "Actually there are a number who want to kill me. You'd be surprised,"

I smiled slightly and said, "What was so different about these guys?"

Carlisle took an unnecessary breath and said, "Luke wanted to create and army and make all humans slaves. Of course, almost all vampires want that but Luke had a particularly special gift that would ensure his victory. Miguel.

"Miguel had a gift that most would die for. He had the power to change his appearance at will. It might have taken him a minute or two, but sure enough he would take on another person's form (whether being human, vampire, werewolf, et cetera) by just thinking and meditating for a few moments. He was dangerous. Not only could he change form, but he was a newborn. Newborns are more dangerous than any vampire because human blood is what they live for for around a year. They are stronger than older vampires, but if they aren't trained they are vulnerable to those who are. Like us.

"After I killed Miguel, Luke has been trying to kill me for years. Actually, I believe it was been around 15 years. So not too long. I guess he was waiting for someone to use as a hostage. I haven't had a mate, so he had no one to bribe me with,"

Another silence before I asked the big question, "So…why me,"

He continued to stare down the dark road for a moment before he answered with a crease in his forehead, "I am not sure. It could have been because of Edward's love for you, but he could have done it sooner. Curious,"

I stared down the road. What was he getting at? Could Luke have been telling the truth? Could Carlisle really love me, and I him? Is that possible?

Finally, we arrived at my house. I actually wasn't surprised to see a whole bunch of policemen and cars along with random civilians.

"Bella!" Charlie called and hugged me, "Where in the Hell have you been?"

Carlisle stepped in and said, "Maybe you and Bella should join me inside so we can discuss this."

"Dr. Cullen? What—what are you doing here?" Charlie stuttered. Carlisle just smiled and replied, "We should probably get inside before we catch a cold,"

Charlie grumbled and nodded, still a bit shocked why Carlisle was here as well. As soon as we were all in the kitchen and all the police left the room, Carlisle began to speak.

"I found Bella in the streets over by the Hospital being… abused let's say by a few men. I came just in time. I was able to scare them away and take Bella to my house to change her clothes before taking you here. Also, if you're wondering why I am up here in the first place, I had to pick up some things I forgot back at the Hospital,"

Charlie still looked a bit flustered, but managed to muster out, "When you say _abused_—"

"Nothing like that happened, Dad," I said before Carlisle could open his mouth, "If Car—Dr. Cullen hadn't saved me, they might have…" I faltered out but the message was sent. That wasn't all a lie. I'm pretty sure some more… graphic things would have happened if Carlisle hadn't come. I shivered at the thought.

"Well, Bella is all fine except for some cuts and bruises. I would put some ice on sores and stay inside tomorrow," Carlisle said and stood up.

"Wait," Charlie said before Carlisle could leave. He stood up and outstretched his hand and said, "Thank you for saving my daughter,"

Carlisle shook his hand and smiled saying, "Anytime,"

"Do you mind giving a description of the men to the other officers?" Charlie asked.

"Of course not," Charlie turned his back but I caught Carlisle's eye and he winked. I tried to contain my smile as Charlie returned to his seat.

"Bella I'm so sorry,"

"Dad, seriously," I said rolling my eyes, "I'm fine. There was nothing you could do. Just be glad that Dr. Cullen happened to be there or…"

"I know sweet heart. I know," He said holding my hand awkwardly, "Let me get rid of the police officers. Why don't you head on up to bed?"

"Sure thing," I said and stood up. I felt a pain in my stomach from where I'd been punched, but I didn't want Charlie to know that I was still in pain.

I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Afterwards I went over to my bed and pulled on my . I climbed over to the window. The policemen were getting ready to leave and Charlie was talking to Carlisle.

Yawning, I turned my light off and climbed into bed, knowing I wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

I gasped for air as I groped for the light. When my hand reached the switch and turned it on. I sat up and wiped the beads of sweat that rolled down my face.

_Just a dream, just a dream_ I told myself. I felt a tear run down my eye. It may have been the worst dream I ever had…

_Luke hit me across the head and I fell over on my stomach crying. "Weak," he spat at me then kicked me again. I cried harder._

_Then Carlisle showed up in a baseball outfit. Luke looked at him and said, "Well what have we got here. Handsome fellow. You must be a Cullen. Come to save her?"_

"_No," Carlisle said and looked down at my bruised body in disgust, "Just passing through,"_

"_Well why don't you stay?" Luke leered, "This is very fun. After wards we can bury her in the woods then play some baseball!"_

_Carlisle shrugged his shoulders and dropped his baseball bat and walked over to me. _Everything turned into a blur or laughter, cries, and screams in pain.

I felt another tear roll down my eye. _You are a coward. You're weak_. I sniffled and checked the clock. 5:00 a.m. I was too tired to go downstairs, but I no longer wanted to go to sleep so I decided to just get up and maybe make some cereal and watch some TV.

However a sudden rustling noise makes me freeze in my bed. My heart pounded wildly as I searched the partially lit room with my eyes. I heard another swish to my left and my head instinctively looked in that direction.

My breathing got shallower as I heard another swish making my hair blow in the breeze. _Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. _

"Bella," Came a familiar English speaking voice. That's all I remembered before everything blacked out. Great.

I blinked my eyes and groaned. I sat up and stretched. What an odd dream.

"Bella?" Came a voice to my left.

"SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP!" I screeched and flung myself off the bed. I thank Homer Simpson.

"Bella, are you okay?" Came his voice from the other side of my bed. At the moment I was sitting on the side of the bed, panting. I hesitantly looked up onto my bed and saw a very familiar figure sitting on my bed.

"What-what are you doing here?" I whispered and clutched my heart that was beating out of control, "You almost gave me a freaking heart attack,"

"I'm sorry," He whispered and bowed his head, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay,"

After I caught my breath I replied, "Well… thank you. God I just wasn't expecting you to—well be here,"

"Someone's coming," He said. I looked at the door and no one was there. When I looked back to say no one was there, he was gone.

All of a sudden the door burst open and Charlie came and said, "Bella?"

"Yeah dad?" Then I realized that I was sitting on the floor.

"Bella!" He said and rushed to my side.

"Dad I'm fine," I laughed as he helped me back into bed, "Just a bad dream,"

"I thought you…Homer Simpson," He muttered.

I laughed and replied, "I'm fine dad. Just a bad dream. Go back to bed,"

"Wait Bella," He said. It looked like he was in pain, "I didn't get the chance to talk to you privately about what happened,"

"Dad, I'm fine. Really,"

"No," He groaned, "I mean I didn't get to tell you how sorry I am for letting that happen—"

"Seriously, dad?" I rolled my eyes but laughed lightly, "There was nothing you could do. It's fine. I wasn't hurt badly at all. Just bumps and bruises,"

"Bella, you need to tell me who the men were,"

"Dad, it was so dark I can't even remember what they looked like, honestly," I said. A bit of a lie but I don't think it would hurt him. They're dead anyway.

"Alright, alright," He muttered and took his leave, "I'm going to leave for the station in an hour or so. I'll see you tonight, Bella,"

"Alright, see ya dad,"

"Love you Bella," he called from down the hall.

"Love you, too," But I doubted if he heard me.

I took a few steadying breaths before I leaned back on my bedpost and waited for him to come out. As soon as Charlie stopped fussing and went back to bed, I saw Carlisle step out from the dark corner of my room.

My breath stopped short along with my heart beat as he walked over and sat on the other side of my bed. We kinda just sat there looking in front of us not saying anything. Talk about awkward. When I say awkward I mean it was really awkward. Like when someone goes for a hug, and he goes for a handshake.

After a few painful moments of sheer awkwardness, he finally spoke up, "More of them will be coming,"

I sighed and tried to hold back a chuckle, "Gosh, how many people want to kill you?"

"I told you; you'd be surprised,"

"Well, what does that have to do with me," I asked, fearing the answer that he really didn't give me earlier.

"They will probably use you as a bribe since there is… oh how do I put this…no one special in my life,"

I couldn't help but feel bad and slightly annoyed. Gosh who says stuff like that?

"So what will I have to do then?"

"Depends. You could stay here, but that would put Charlie in danger, which would be a problem for you. You could go on the run, but then we would have to deal with whoever wants to kill me and Victoria,"

"Victoria?" I questioned, "I thought she wanted to kill Edward. Not that I'm okay with that or anything!" I added quickly.

Carlisle smiled and replied, "I have a feeling she's out for you. Maybe to finish James's work. Maybe to get revenge,"

"It's always me," I sighed but smiled despite all that, "So what's the best choice?"

"Again, it's up to you. You could stay here, but Charlie would be in danger,"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "So they would use my dad to bribe me to bribe you?"

He smirked and said, "Pretty much,"

I paused for a moment to try to remain on a serious note. After a minute I replied, "How could I leave after I left Charlie," I looked into his golden eyes, "I couldn't hurt him again. Not like that,"

He paused for a moment and then said, "I am a hundred percent sure that others are out there. I think Luke and his friends were feared among all of the others because of their powers, but now that they are out of the way they may start attacking,"

I looked at him and said, "Not to sound selfish, but how does that involve me?"

"They've seen that bribing you has worked. Sure they died, but now they know you are important to me,"

Great. First Edward leaves, I went numb for months, almost got raped/murdered, and now they're hunting me down (and Carlisle, but hey this story's about me:P)

I groaned. Now what was I supposed to do? Could I leave Charlie again? I just came back after practically raping his poor old soul (not meant literally). Could I do that again?

"So are you…sure she's not after Edward?" I asked.

"Not entirely. But you're safer with me then with him incase Victoria comes for him,"

I grumbled and Carlisle asked, "What?"

"Not that he _would_ come back,"

"Why would you say that? He loves you," That last sentence came out strained. I wasn't sure how to take that.

I chuckled humorlessly and said, "He didn't tell you what he told me did he?"

When Carlisle shook his head she continued, "He told me that he didn't want me anymore and that he was moving because people were starting to notice that you weren't aging. He told me that he didn't care, and that it would be like he never existed. Even though that contradicted everything he told me.

"But he said it in such a way that made me feel like every time he moved he did this to another girl—and that he really didn't love me,"

I couldn't help it. I started crying. Despite telling myself that I would no longer cry for him, I still did. I felt week, useless, and humiliated and I sobbed into my knees. I felt disgusted with myself as I cried right next to Carlisle. What must he be thinking…more importantly _why do I care?_

All of a sudden cool arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into something hard and cold. I looked up to see Carlisle hugging me close with his head buried in my neck. I couldn't help but smile and the kind gesture.

"I don't understand how this would help you in a battle," I laughed lightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at me.

I wiped by eyes before answering, "You're superhuman power is caring right?"

"I guess," he smiled, stilling looking innocent.

"Then what are you going to do? Love the enemy to death?"

Carlisle's face broke out into a smirk, then a laugh. I wondered if Charlie would wake up, but I doubted. His head tilted back and his shoulders shook in laughter. I couldn't help but laugh slightly. His laughter was contagious.

When the laughter died down, I wiped away the last present tear and said more to myself, "I was supposed to stop crying about him a while ago,"

He held my hand that I wiped the tear away with and pulled my body into his and looked deep into my eyes and said almost sadly, "You know Edward still loves you,"

I tore my eyes away from his gaze and said, "I doubt that,"

"Don't," He said and with his hand he gripped my chin and lifted my face so I was staring into his golden brown eyes, "I know he still loves you,"

"How?" I said and felt a lump in my throat form, "How do you know if he loves me? You heard what he said,"

"He didn't tell me he said that," He said quietly, "He told us that he told you that we had to move away because people were starting to notice me not aging, but he told us that he invited you to come along, but you denied,"

"What?" I asked, suddenly angry, "That _bastard_,"

Carlisle just shook his head saying, "There must be a reason for him wanting to do lie to both of us—"

"Both of us?" I asked, my voice seeping with sarcasm, "How do you know he just lied to me?"

"I don't" He replied simply, "It just doesn't seem in his nature to be so…harsh,"

"Tell me about it I thought he was _all that_," I whispered and shook my head, "If Edward wanted me then he would have explained at least _something_,"

"You never know what he could be doing. He could be out hunting for Victoria trying to kill her before she kills you,"

I wanted to say that he would have told me, but first I had to ask, "Wait. You don't know what he is doing right now?"

"Nor where he is," He answered, "As soon as we settled down somewhere in South America, he left saying he wanted to go on his own for a while. We all thought he was just trying to get over you,"

"Or move on to someone else," I muttered darkly.

"I know my son," Carlisle said forcefully, "He wouldn't do that to you,"

"Wouldn't he now?" I seethed breaking away from his arms, "You didn't see or hear how he told me. It was as if he was acting through that year. He basically told me he hated me, that he never loved me. The funny thing is—I don't know if I love him now," I shook my head, "I don't want to love him,"

"But you don't know if he is—"

"Carlisle you don't understand. You don't know how he said it. It sounded like he despised me. If it was important he would have told me—"

"Don't you tell me I don't understand," It was his turn to seethe. He looked pissed off. It didn't work well with his face. Sure he was still the most handsome guy I have ever met, but it made him look…demented, "I am over 300 years older than you. There were times in my life were I thought I fell in love, I though a woman would love me. But when I told my secret, it was as if they had forgotten all the good I did. They saw me as what I was. A vampire. A bloodsucking demon.

"They cringed every time they saw me. Cried and ran away. Left me alone as if they never knew me. And it wasn't as if I met someone and the next day I told her. No, I waited until I thought I could completely trust her. But each time I was mistaken. Don't tell me I don't know how it feels. I know exactly how it feels,"

At his confession, my heart broke (yes yes I know extremely cheesy but it's true). What was I thinking? Of course he understood. First off, he had many, _many_ years of experience, but he must have felt it from trying to explain to someone that they are a vampire.

He curled up into fettle position and basically turned to stone.

"Carlisle?" I asked tentatively. No answer. He just sat there. You can bet your bottom dollar that if he could cry he would.

"Carlisle?" I tried again.

"You don't know how it feels," He spat, but whispered as to not wake Charlie, "to not be able to cry. Not show your feelings. Not be understood. You don't know how it feels to kill, and to be responsible. You don't know how it feels to have to lie for a living. You don't know the feeling of being damned,"

He placed his head in between his knees and resumed fettle position.

"Carlisle," I said and put my arms around his stone-still body, "I may never know how it feels. I may never fully understand what you had to go through in the past. But if you're looking for my pity you won't get any," His head shot up and he looked angry and as if he wanted to say something but I talked faster and said, "Now wait let me finish. I won't give you pity because you don't need it. You're stronger than any man I've ever known.

"I won't know the pain that you've felt all your life. I may not understand anything you do, but I understand this: I've felt at least something you have—betrayal, humiliation, and sometimes just indifference.

"I can't imagine being alone for such a long time. I want you to know that you have me," My voice cracked as I forced out the words, "I want to be here for you. I feel something when I'm around you that I don't feel when I'm around anyone else. I feel happier, safer, I can laugh easier,"

He looked up at me with his soft golden eyes that I loved so much. You would think that I would hate them because they reminded me of Edward, but they didn't. They were warmer, more compassionate, and all in all sexier. I wanted to say I loved him, but I didn't want to rush it.

I closed my eyes and looked away, but I still had my arms wrapped around his body, "I don't know if I love you right now,"

I took a deep breath then forced all the courage and bravery I had to push me to look into his awaiting and curious eyes and finished, "But I know that I can,"

**Hehehe cliffie? **

**I'm so evil :) review my loves OR YOU'LL DIE!**

**I wanted to add a little about his past and stuff.**

**Btw I totally came up with Twilight and all the characters. Lol totally kidding. Please don't sue me.**

**I didn't make up that joke about Carlisle's superhuman power. I found it on deviantart. I BOW DOWN TO YOUR ORINGIONALITY! **bows****

**Lol hoped you liked. Review. OR YOU'LL DIE!**


	4. The Mistake

**I freaking love you guys :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they mean the world.**

**THIS CHAPTER DEDICATED TO:**

_**CarlisleLover1234**_**—I think he may have too. Lol I had just read "10 ways to Annoy Carlisle Cullen" on Deviantart, and I loved it :) I think I may use some of those jokes later on.**

**Still not Stephanie Meyer. I would have killed Jacob Black if I was ;)**

**More of a serious chapter, again not beta'd (I tried guys I really did :P ), I would LOVE more reviewers (but I cherish the ones I have), I love this pair, and review so I may give you a shout out!**

Exactly a week later at noon, I found myself completely bored with nothing to do. Homework was done along with any other chores to keep me busy. Normally I would go out and browse stores or something, but Charlie (And Carlisle) said they don't want me going anywhere without someone else, and I didn't feel like talking to Angela or anyone else from my school.

I crawled out of my bed and checked my email. Alice still wasn't emailing me, even though every week I would still send her an email. I responded to my mom's email, and to some other people I know. I leaned back in my chair and groaned. Boredom really gets to you.

Then my phone buzzed on my bed. I stood up and stretched before reaching over to see who had just texted me. It better not be my mom. She was always using abbreviations for everything. Like if she was going to say, "Hey Bella how was your day? Mine was really great," she would write, "Hey Blla hw wz ur dy? Myn ez rlly gr8!" It's as if she hates using vowels unless strictly necessary.

When I reached my phone however, I was surprised not to see a text from my mom. I smiled and sat on my bed as I opened the text message, "_Hello Bella I hope you are doing well. I am fine thank you. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner at my house. Can I pick you up at sebwn_,"

Sebwn? Right after I realized the mistake, I got another text saying, "_Seven**,"_ and I couldn't help but laugh at how normal it was.

I opened my phone and replied, "_I'm fine, thanks. And sure I'm available at sebwn_. _What about Charlie_?"

A few moments later I received another text form him saying, "_Very funny. What about Charlie_?"

I rolled my eyes. Men.

"_Wouldn't it be weird if you just came over and said 'I'm taking Bella to my house'? Lol_,"

"_Lol? What does lol mean? Anyway why can't you just tell him that I will be taking you out_?"

I could have strangled him. My ex boyfriend's dad! Ouch. When you think of it that way… it made me feel better that I'm 18… then I thought that he was around 300 years old. Yeah that's definitely a punch in the stomach.

But then I thought for a minute. Did the age really bother me? Did it bother me that he was Edward's father (he was adopted anyway so that lifted my spirits just in the slightest)? Would any of these things actually change how I feel about him?

No. Of course not. But just to be sure… I pulled out a piece of loose leaf from my desk and titled it Pro and Cons.

Here's what I came up with for Cons:

_He's older than me by 300 plus years_

_He looks at least 5 years older than me_

_He's my ex-boyfriend's father_

And here's what I got for pros:

_He's really compassionate_

_He's smart_

_He really seems to like me_

_He saved my life and is going to protect me from now on_

_He's a doctor_

_He's freaking gorgeous_

Well, you know the rules. More pros then cons so this couldn't be a terrible idea. I took a deep breath and replied to him, "_Alright. I'll drive over to the station to ask him. See you tonight (if he lets me)._"

A few minutes later he texted me back saying, "_I can't wait,"_ then after I finished my phone buzzed again and he texted, _"By the way you still haven't told me what 'lol' _means,"

After reading his last text I laughed and put the phone in my pocket and walked downstairs and hoped into my car. I pulled out of the driveway and headed over to the station. I parked my car and walked into the small building.

"Evening Miss Swan," One of the officers said and tipped his hat.

"Hello," I replied as I walked through the door and headed over to Charlie's office. Well, it was more of a desk in a corner of a room and some wall separators. He was sitting at his desk doing some work on his computer.

"Hey Dad," I said.

"Bella?" He said and turned around, "My God you almost gave me a heart attack,"

"Sorry. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute,"

"It-it's fine. So what's up?" He asked and turned his chair around fully. I sat in the closet abandoned chair.

I took a deep breath and said, "Well, I was… I wanted to go out tonight with… someone," I stuttered. Smooth.

His face lit up. Just the idea that I had a slight social life made him feel like a better parent I guess, "That's great, Bells!"

"Thanks, dad," I wanted to get up and leave before he—"Wait, Bella. Who are you going with?"

Before he asked the dreaded question. Great.

"Um. Well um—you see I…was invited because…well—"

"Bella?" Charlie asked looking skeptical now. Come on Bella _think_.

"Well, Car—Mr. Cullen wanted to know if I wanted to meet him at his house because….Alice is back to visit for a while!" Nice save there, Bella.

Charlie raised his eyebrows and said, "What about Edward...?"

"He's not there," I said with no sadness—actually without any emotion at all. I didn't love him, so what would I care if he really _was_ there?

"Oh," Charlie mumbled and ran his hand through his black hair that was starting to think out, "Well…I guess that's okay. Alice will be there,"

"Thanks, dad!" I exclaimed and shot up from the chair, "I'm just going to go home and get ready. I'll be back before midnight,"

"Midnight?" He asked and held my arm before I could leave.

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Fine. 10:30,"

Charlie chuckled and said, "Have fun," It was obvious he was excited I was actually doing something. And so was I.

I hoped in the car and started driving home. I pushed down on the break when I passed a small shopping center. Maybe I could just stop and get some heels. Being a few inches taller wouldn't hurt I guess.

I parked my car in the parking lot and locked my car before I walked into the small shoe store. I browsed the shoes, but I still kept a watchful eye on the people. It seemed like everyone was fine, but I wasn't naïve.

I found a pair of plain black wedges that would look really good with one of my dresses, and I went to try it on. A firm hand on my shoulder stopped me.

******SUSPENSE******

*******LOL*****  
>I'm not sure if my doodle came up or not, but if it didn't show up, imagine something <strong>_**AWESOME**_

I turned on the spot and punched whoever it was in the stomach. However, that probably hurt me more than he felt it.

"God Damnit!" I hissed as I held my hand. It wasn't broken—I didn't hit whatever I hit with enough force. I didn't look into the stranger's eyes, I was too scared. And I had a good right to be.

"Bella, what did I tell you about being alone?" Said a familiar, stressed voice.

I looked into his worried, dark eyes, "What—why are you here?" I asked a bit frightened.

He looked exasperated, "Bella you know you're not supposed to be wandering around alone," It seemed he was just at the point of exploding.

"I just wanted to get some new shoes," I felt myself blush. That was kind of a 'no duh' since I was in a shoe store.

"I don't care!" He yelled and I jumped slightly. It kind of unnerved me because it looked as if he hasn't fed in a while. I gulped. He didn't notice my fear, though because he continued, "What if someone came and took you again? What if I wasn't here ready to kill them? What if I was gone and they could have—" He stopped himself. His breathing was ragged, and he looked furious.

I looked down at the ground in shame, "I'm sorry, Carlisle. It won't happen again,"

"You told me you wouldn't come out alone," He cried.

"Well who else was I supposed to go with?" I yelled back.

"Your dad," he said

"Yeah. Fun," I rolled my eyes.

"It's not about fun right now,"

"I know that. But with him?" I rolled my eyes again.

"Don't roll your eyes," He said dangerously. Okay. Now I was scared, "You could have gone with one of your friends,"

"I don't have a huge variety of friends. Or in this case—a lot of time,"

"Time?" He questioned, luckily his curiosity outweighed his anger.

"Yeah. I have like, how many hours until you are supposed to pick me up? Six?"

He raised his eyebrow and I groaned saying, "Girls need time to get ready,"

"Six hours?" He asked half annoyed half amused.

"Duh," I replied in a very teenage-girl kind of way, happy that he wasn't angry. But then I had to stir the pot saying, "Why are you here?"

"I was making sure you're safe," Gosh. Déjà vu anyone?

I raised my eyebrows. I remember having an extremely similar conversation with someone around a year ago, "What were you following me?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And that no one was following you,"

"You didn't have to—" I started.

"Yes I did!" Great. _Smooth_, Bella, "You don't know what they could do to you, Bella,"

"I think I do actually," I snapped.

He looked ashamed for a brief moment, then narrowed his eyes angrily and said, "Then why would you take the risk,"

"I was only going to be a few minutes!" I said and poked his chest with my good hand, "You need to chill out—"

" 'Chill out'? Chill out! _Chill out_ when there are fucking vampires bastards coming after you?" He screamed at me, completely oblivious to curious onlookers. Honestly. Mind your own business.

I was kind of shocked that he yelled at me like he did. And cursed. I normally didn't have problems with cursing, but when it came from him it actually sounded like an actual _curse_. I took a deep breath and turned away from him and grabbed the shoes. Before I could get a few feet away his hand was on my shoulder and he turned me around.

"What?" I snapped, trying to hold back tears.

"Why are you buying the shoes?" He asked softly.

I glared at him and after a moment replied, "Because I want new shoes,"

"Why do you want them?" What the heck.

"I was going to get them so I could wear something nice for tonight, but…" I sneered at the end. I guess it didn't matter anymore.

"You don't want to go anymore do you?" He hung his head.

I wasn't sure whether to feel sympathy or not because I was still seething.

"We'll see," I said curtly and turned on my heel leaving him behind me stunned as I went to pay for the shoes.

The figure that was behind a rack of shoes faded into the darkness and went unnoticed by both of us.

I was lying on my bed around 2 hours until 6, still mad at what had happened. One part of me was thinking: _Why did he spazz out? What was wrong with stepping out of my car alone for a few minutes for get some shoes? I didn't think it was such a big deal._

On the other hand, I was also thinking: _He just wanted to keep me safe—I should have listened. What if he was right? What if someone could have hurt me? What if he wasn't there to help?_

I groaned and turned over to stare at my clock. 5:14. I rolled back onto my back and thought. He only wanted to keep me safe. Of course he would be mad. What if the situation was switched? I would be pissed off, too.

I sighed and walked over to the bathroom and sat in front of the mirror thinking about whether or not I should go. If I went, this could be a huge step for both of us. I still didn't know if I was in love with him. What I did know was that I no longer loved Edward. But if I didn't go, then he may leave like Edward did. What if someone took me? Would they kill me because they knew Carlisle no longer wanted me, or hold me hostage?

Fine. I'll go. But I don't just want to go or get close to him just because he can protect me. I looked at myself in the mirror and shook my head laughing. Could I ever love him? Could _he_ ever love someone like _me_—a pathetic human?

I wasn't sure. But I promised myself I would find out. I sat on the counter thinking about Carlisle. His eyes, his laugh, the first time we met, when he stitched me up after I got a paper cut, and when he saved me from Luke and those other vampires.

_Yes_, I thought with a smile, _I could definitely love him._

**Carlisle Cullen: I actually liked this chapter…**

**Me: Aww thanks **

**Esme: Excuse me?**

**Me and Bella : **laughs****

**Carlisle: What? It was a nicely written chapter I think.**

**Esme: But you have NO PROBLEM with the fact that it's you and BELLA paired together?**

**Bella: HEY!**

**Carlisle: Honey, they call it fan**_**FICTION**_** for a reason.**

****Edward and Renesmee walk in****

**Edward: What's going on?**

**Esme: Des (My fake name) wrote a fanfiction about your father and your wife.**

**Edward: What?**

**Me and Bella: **Laughs****

**Me: Relax, it's just a fic.**

**Edward: Relax? What the heck, that's so disgusting!**

**Carlisle: Thanks for sparing my feelings.**

**Bella: Come on, Edward. Do you think I would actually want to hook up with Carlisle?**

**Carlisle: HEY!**

**Me: I love this family.**

**Lol I had fun writing this :) I'm sorry, I find this stuff funny. You can yell at me if you didn't like it :(**


	5. Small Steps

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and for those just tuning in, I hope you enjoyed all the previous chappies! Lol my computer spell checked "chappies" for "crappies" I thought you guys may have wanted to know.**

**I also had fun writing my little spoof at the end. It made me smile and I hope it had that effect on you too.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:**

—**yeah I thought about not putting him yelling so much, but I wanted to stress how much he cared for her. Also, I don't want to rush into their relationship, because in real life Bella would never leave Edward, and Carlisle would never leave Esme. But come on, since when was cannon fun to write? Thanks for sticking with this. I'm a Carlisle lover, too….actually…I'm Carlisle's lover… LOL**

**Again—not Stephanie Meyer. I would have put myself in the story and marry Carlisle.**

**And thanks to all those who actually read this! Kinda pointless, but STILL.**

**Also, in this fic I think the date is around December 19. CLOSE TO CHRISTMAS **wink wink****

Like any girl getting ready to go out on a "_date_" per say, I was rushing around the house putting on makeup, breaking in my new shoes, blasting music, brushing my hair, and countless other things with only 10 minutes to spare. I guess that's what makes it fun.

Luckily Charlie hasn't come home yet; if he did he would be wondering why I am having a spazz attack about hanging out with Alice. I sighed. I felt bad lying to my dad, but what was I going to say?

"Hey dad. This is Carlisle. You know him. Yeah, he's taking me to his house that's all alone in the woods for dinner and I won't be back until 10:30ish. See you later!"

Yeah. Not happening. It was worse when I was dating someone my own age. Okay, you know what I mean.

After another hardcore 5 minutes of brushing teeth, taking off than reputing on makeup, brushing hair, and putting on light perfume, I was finally done. I looked at myself in the mirror and was quite pleased with the result.

My light brown hair smelled of strawberries and flowed softly halfway down my back in light waves. I applied natural looking eye shadow and black eyeliner and mascara on my eyes. I didn't need a lot of concealer, just a few touch ups. I'm not the kind of girl to get a heart attack about a small pimple. Gosh. If a teenager gets acne or small zits it's perfectly normal. You don't need to put on an inch of makeup on. Guys don't like kissing makeup. Hell, I don't think _anyone_ would.

As I was thinking, I heard a _ding_ from downstairs. Crap! I did some last minute checking: brushed my hair, inspected my teeth (popped in a mint), sniffed my pits (put some deodorant on), and put lotion on my knees, hands, and elbows and I was ready to roll.

I walked down stairs and put on my shoes. I didn't trust myself to walk down in them. After I slipped my shoes on, I slipped a note on the kitchen table reading:

_Hey Dad,_

_I'm leaving to go to Alice's place. Call me if you need me, my phone is on. Be home at around 10:30ish. _

_Love you,_

_Bella_

I smiled at the noted and headed for the door. When I opened the door I suppressed a gasp.

Carlisle was wearing a light blue button down shirt that was tucked casually into light brown khaki pants. A black scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck as if to keep off the cold December chill that had no effect on his impenetrable skin. His hair was combed into his usually gelled style. God he was hot. I felt my face turn red.

He turned to me and smiled nervously. _What could he be nervous about?_ I mused. Him—of all people!—being nervous?

"Are you ready?" He offered his arm.

I nodded and smiled while taking his arm. I locked the door and he walked me over to his Black Mercedes. Somehow that car fit him. He opened the door for me and I slipped in the car with as much grace as I could muster. Not a lot let me tell you.

He closed the door and walked (or rather, vanished from outside my door then reappeared) to the other side of the car. He got into his car and before I knew it we were speeding down the back roads weaving in and out of traffic at around 70 miles per hour.

"My God what's up with you Cullen's and driving a hundred miles an hour?" I said clutching to my seatbelt and the handle on the roof of the car.

Carlisle chuckled, "I like fast," I felt a shiver run from the tips of my toes to my shoulders and back down at his smooth and silky words.

And then there was silence. Not really awkward this time. More…thoughtful—for some reason I felt like Carlisle wanted to say something, but at the same time he didn't really want to—and vice versa.

I felt like saying something along the lines of "I don't love Edward. I never really did," or "Thank you for saving my life" or "Sorry for acting like an ass,"

"Bella?" He asked softly, staring at down the deserted road that lead to the mysterious Cullen house in the middle of the woods.

"Yes," I answered trying to catch his eye. He, on the other hand, felt the need to stare down the road. I resisted rolling my eyes.

"I just…wanted to apologize… for losing control earlier today,"

I glanced over at him. His eyes were fixed on the road and his fingers were clenched on the steering wheel as if his life depended on it.

"Carlisle," I started taking a breath, "If anyone should be apologizing it should me be—"

"No," He said sternly, "No. I lost control. I should have—"

"Don't do this," I begged. He glanced over at me for a split second. If I wasn't intently staring at him I may have missed his quick glance, "Don't fight me. Please. I should have been more careful. I don't need that sugarcoated. Its okay, I deserved it. It's better than the alternative," I laughed nervously at the end. I had enough of this kind of fighting with Edward. I didn't love him. I loved Carlisle. And I didn't want to end this with fighting before it even started.

He gave a weak, forced smile before replying, "I'm sorry. I just—just _never_ lost control like I did before. I don't—I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry,"

Men. They just don't get it.

"Carlisle stop apologizing!" I said and ran a hand through my hair, "Don't treat me like I'm just a child. In a sense that you need to apologize to me,"

"Did I treat you like a child when I yelled at you?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to respond, and then closed it. He kind of did actually. But I shook that off and said, "I deserved it. Every word. I acted like a child therefore I was treated like a child. Simple logic,"

"Say you forgive me though," He asked, this time looking me in the eyes for a long moment before glaring back at the road. Stubborn ass.

"I'm not forgiving you because there is nothing for me to forgive," He's not the only one who can be stubborn.

"Please," he whispered, "You don't know how bad I feel. Please say you forgive me,"

"I deserved it—"

"I apologize, I was not talking about what happened a few hours prior to now anymore,"

What is he—_ooooooooh_. He was talking about…but then why did he want my forgiveness?

"Why—I mean—what am I forgiving you for exactly?" I asked hesitantly.

"For not coming to you in time," He bent his head in what seemed like shame, "Forgive me,"

"Carlisle," I gaped, "You can't—can't possibly—blame yourself—"

"But I do," He sneered, "I do. If I had come sooner—got my cell phone earlier… I could have prevented them from hurting you,"

When he finished this statement we had arrived in his garage. The only reason I knew this was because the car stopped and I looked out the window.

Alright. I had enough. I got out of the car and walked around the car to the front and opened his door. He looked miserable, yet always curious as I grabbed his hand and forcefully pulled him out of the car (as hard as any human could anyway).

"Now you listen to me Carlisle Cullen," I said stabbing his chest with my finger and glaring into his wide eyes, "You stop apologizing to me right now. If it wasn't for you I would be dead and you wouldn't be having a really hot chick at your house right now. Or worse… I could still be alive… but at the mercy of _them_. You've been too busy apologizing or yelling at me for being carless to even give me enough time to thank you for what you've done.

"I can't tell you how thankful I am for you. I can't tell you how safe I feel when I'm with you. Or happy. Or at ease. Just—just stop apologizing. Please," My gaze faltered with my voice and looked at the ground sheepishly. When I regained control over my breathing and heart beat I finished, "Thank you," While searching his golden-brown eyes, "Thank you for saving me, for looking after me, for keeping me safe, for inviting me to dinner, for caring, for –" I was cut off by soft lips kissing mine sweetly and chastely. His lips moved against mine and his eyes fluttered closed. I tried moving. I really did. But I was frozen in place with only his strong arms holding my shoulders in place.

When he broke the kiss my eyes widened even more almost instinctively and my mouth gaped. Did he just… just… I'm sorry my mind is blanking out right now.

I stuttered incoherently for a minute and then shut my mouth and blushed when I couldn't find words to say. He leaned into me and I thought he was going to kiss me again. Not that I didn't mind, but I just wasn't ready. Instead he leaned into my ear and whispered, "Have I actually made you speechless now?"

I laughed lightly and found his eyes. They were wide, but now looked a bit reluctant. Before he could feel anymore "regret" about anything I flung my arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. He responded quickly by pulling me in close.

"Why did you kiss me?" I whispered, actually perplexed as to why he would want to.

"Because I wanted to,"

"Thanks for clearing that up," He laughed. I kissed his cheek softly then continued, "Seriously,"

"Seriously,"

"No," I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Why did you kiss me?"

His smiled turned into a frown and for a moment he looked like a man who lived a hundred years of misery as he asked, "Did you…not want me to?"

I laughed and ruffled his hair saying, "You're such a _mush ball_,"

He laughed nervously and I resumed hugging him saying, "I enjoyed it if that's what you're asking,"

"You didn't seem like you did," He said sadly.

I chuckled in response and said, "I haven't really kissed any guys before. Not to mention vampires,"

"But what about—" Knowing what he was going to ask I cut him off saying,

"First, I don't love him. I'm not sure if I even ever did. I don't care for him. I only care for you now. Only you," I whispered and kissed his nose, "And just in case you're wondering, we never kissed _that_ much,"

He looked a bit happier at my last statement. I rolled my eyes. _Men_.

"What?" he asked as he played with my hair.

"Nothing," I laughed, "Just thinking. Want to go inside now?"

He seemed to come out of his trance of twirling my hair at my words and said enthusiastically, "Right, right!"

I raised an eyebrow at his enthusiasm as I let him take my hand and lead me into the house.

****BS(lol)**CC****

I knew he felt something by being with me through the kiss. So sweet, and innocent in a way that said I-really-love-you-please-don't-leave-me kind of way. As he pulled me into his house that he decorated for the occasion, I knew he cared. I knew that I meant something to him—and not just some human that came around ever decade or so.

When he led me to the kitchen and served me a variety of food, I knew that he thought of me as he made this. I knew that he didn't need to do this, and that he was thoughtful enough to do so.

After we ate through light, casual, and humorous conversation and he led me to another room and played slow and romantic music, I knew he was just as nervous as I was—not the bad nervous. The… I guess you could say _good_ nervous.

When he drove me home and held my hand with his cold one the entire way, I knew that he only thought of me. I knew I was all he cared about. He kissed the top of my head when I rested mine on his strong shoulder.

And finally, when he kissed me goodnight on the forehead, I knew he loved me. He didn't need to say or do anymore. People say that a kiss on the forehead sometimes means more than one on your lips. I can see why now.

"Will I see you some other time?" I asked as he dropped me off on my front porch.

"If you want to—it didn't seem like you enjoyed yourself,"

I punched his arm playfully, but not hard enough that it would injure me, "I didn't. Not at all," I pecked his lips right before Charlie opened the door.

"Charlie," Carlisle nodded.

"Thanks for taking her home, Dr. Cullen," Charlie murmured.

"It was nothing. Alice is at home, probably sleeping,"

When Charlie's back was turned, I caught Carlisle winking.

"How was it?" Charlie asked.

"Great. I had a lot of fun,"

"I'm glad," He smiled, "I like you hanging out with other people,"

"Does it make you feel like a better parent?" I joked as I walked up the stairs.

"You could say that," He yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I laughed as I hopped in the shower. When my pj's were on and teeth were brushed I then hopped into bed. I smiled when I felt a warm hand wrap around my waste.

Warm…?

**Esme: SUSPENSE!**

**Carlisle: Hypocrite! I though you didn't like this fic!**

**Esme: I just hate the pairing.**

**Me: Hear hear!**

**Carlisle: You hate this pairing? But you wrote it!**

**Me: I would rather it be **_**me**_** instead of **_**Bella**_**. I think of it as me and not Bella…**

**Esme: WHAT?**

**Carlisle: …o.O**

**Me: Gosh. Can no one take a joke in this family?**

**Emmet: Depends.**

**Rosalie: I can**

**Me: **rolls eyes** Sure, blonde.**

**Rosalie: It's not you or this fic I hate. It's Bella.**

**Bella: **from a distance** HEY!**

**Rosalie: **laughs** only your choice in men and mortality, honey!**

**Esme: I'm sorry for being mean on this fic, Des.**

**Me: Is that your nice way of saying, "Write me a fic about me and Carlisle?"**

**Esme: …**

**Carlisle: I might enjoy that.**

**Me: Problem is, I don't like Cannon paring. Obviously.**

**Jasper: As long as you don't pair me with anyone but Alice.**

**Me: IDEA! **runs off to room****

**Carlisle: Nice going, Jaz.**

**Esme: Who's idea was it to turn Desdemona (MEE) again?**

**Me: **from a distance** BEST DESCISION CARLISLE EVER MADE!**

**Esme: Carlisle…**

****Carlisle runs and Esme chases him****

**Emmet: Have fun you two.**

**Rosalie: Sikko**

****Edward walks in****

**Edward: So how is this fic going?**

**Rose: Pretty good. Nice amount of reviews.**

**Edward: She wants more, though right?**

**Emmet: Of course!**

**Rose: Who wouldn't?**

**Edward: Gosh gosh just saying **reads** gosh I sound like a jerk in this fic…**

**Me: **laughs from a distance** TRUTH HURTS!**

**Edward: You used to be on my team, don't you forget it.**

**Me: **still from a distance**TEAM CARLISLE ALL THE WAY!**

**Review for me darlings! Like Rose and Emmet said, I love them!**


End file.
